This is a Shared Instrumentation S10 application from a team of investigators at Cleveland State University (CSU), requesting a Nikon A1 Confocal Microscope. There is no confocal microscope in CSU at present. In fact, there is currently a single fluorescence microscope, which is old, limited-use and not confocal, shared by all research faculty. The major users of the requested equipment will be NIH-funded Faculty members, drawn mainly from two Departments, but all belonging to the newly created Center for Gene Regulation in Health and Disease (GRHD). Minor users will include other members, most of whom also have smaller NIH grants and non-NIH funding. Together, this is a small but highly active group of researchers, mostly in relatively early career stages, acclaimed as rising leaders in their respective fields. As the research projects of GRHD progressed and evolved, we felt a clear need for high-resolution microscopy, contrasted by the lack of such a facility on campus. The collective research areas of GRHD, benefiting from the microscope, will minimally include: Regulation of translation and rRNA methylation by extra-ribosomal L13a; Regulation of Trypanosome telomere complex; Endothelial cell drug delivery; Chromosome structure and recombination during meiosis; Circadian clock location and function; Toxoplasma-host mitochondria interaction; Regulation of innate immunity by RNA viruses; Differentiation of megakaryocytes and pluripotent stem cells; Small RNA biogenesis and function. Although diverse in detail, the overall Aim of these investigators is to understand how the subcellular localization of specific proteins regulate cellular and pathogenic processes, relevant to cardiovascular disorders, infectious diseases, innate immunity, aging, and cancer. A confocal microscope capable of autofocus, time-lapse imaging and segregating multiple fluorophores in both fixed and living cells is absolutely needed to realize the full potential of these projects, a outlined within this proposal. An added benefit will be the enhancement of student training and education at both under- and post-graduate levels in this public University. To supplement the NIH budget, the various offices of CSU and the College of Sciences and Health Professions (Department Chairs, Dean of College, and Vice President of Research) will provide appropriate space, support trained personnel to operate the microscope, and purchase an extended service contract as and when needed. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Nikon A1 Confocal Microscope, requested in this Shared Instrumentation application, will enhance the research of a strong team of investigators belonging to the newly created Center for Gene Regulation in Health and Disease at Cleveland State University. The multiple research areas benefiting from the microscope will include cardiovascular and infectious diseases, inborn disorders, aging and cancer.